The Soul That Moves On
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: (Sequel to "The Soul That Binds Us") Nine years later, Kokoa is heading off to college! How can she handle an all-about-me roomate, creep professor, and much more? AU. (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

"Can someone help me with this suitcase?" Kokoa asked loudly. She was finally heading off to college, and was pretty excited. Her suitcase seemed to differ though.

"I'll help!" she heard from the bottom of the stairs. That was the voice of her little sister, Reina. Smaller hands grabbed the handle beside her's and helped drag the burden down the stairs.

Kokoa smiled at her sister with gratitude, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Reina said, her golden eyes sparkling.

Their mother poked her head in from the living room. "Kokoa, Nickolai is here." Maka said.

Kokoa managed to pull the suitcase off the ground and lug it into the living room. Sure enough, her brown-haired best friend was there.

"I can carry that if you want." Nickolai offered. Kokoa made a no-no motion with her hand, "I've got it. I'm stronger than you think."

A laugh came from Soul, who had been leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. "Kokoa, we all know that when it comes to strength, Reina was the one who got it."

"And what do I have?" Kokoa asked, looking at her dad.

"Cuteness." Soul said. He ignored Reina's look.

Maka clapped her hands together, "Well, let's allow Kokoa and Nickolai to get going."

Kokoa nodded, and tried picking the suitcase back up. Which she failed. So Nickolai did end up carrying it to his car.

"Thanks, Nick." Kokoa said. "Don't mention it, just hop in." Nickolai said.

They waved good-byes as they drove off. Next stop: Death City University.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Totally nailed the prologue. Wonder how Kokoa's life as a freshman will be. By the way, Nickolai is a sophomore. Aaron will be there too! He's a junior though.**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	2. Roommate

Kokoa let out a sigh of relief as she let her suitcase plop onto one of the two beds that was in the dorm. She only got a short moment of rest before she heard a voice.

"Who, are you?"

"Kokoa Evans," Kokoa said, turning to look at a green-haired woman. "You?" she asked.

"Hannah Mason. And that's," she pointed at the bed, "my bed."

Kokoa shrugged and hulled her suitcase off of it and onto the other bed. "There, better." she said. She then walked up to Hannah and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're my roommate."

Hannah looked at Kokoa's hand like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "Sadly. Now listen as I lay down the rules here." she said, fully entering the room and avoiding Kokoa's hand.

"No touching anything that's mine. No waking me up at four a.m. like I bet you do. And no anything after eight." Hannah said.

"Um, okay. I guess that's okay." Kokoa said. She was a bit disappointed, having this kind of roommate.

Hannah suddenly made an attempt to fluff her very flat hair. "Hello, Nickolai." she said, batting her lashes.

Kokoa looked at the doorway to see her friend. "Hey, Nick." she said casually.

"Hey. Just wanted to make sure you made it up here without falling or somethin'." Nickolai said. He looked around the room, "I bet this place will be full of stuffed animals and books soon."

"I made it just fine and- hey! It will not! Well, maybe some, but not a lot!" Kokoa said.

Nickolai chuckled softly, "Just give me a hug and I'll get back to my own dorm."

Kokoa filled her cheeks with air as she went to hug him. But, the act dropped soon. "Alright, see you around." she said once they let go of each other. Nickolai whistled as he walked away.

When she turned, Kokoa was confronted with an shocked-looking Hannah. "What?" she asked.

"You know him? _You_ know Nickolai Kentwood, one of the hottest guys on campus besides Aaron Reaper and Daniel Macaus?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. We're best friends. I know Aaron too." Kokoa said.

She sweatdropped when Hannah sat on her bed, stating that this was "impossible".

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yesterday was odd, hopfully today will be normal. Kokoa hoped as she headed for her first class. She looked at her agenda that told her what it'd be.

Sex ed. Oh joy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I have NO idea what Kid's last name is. So I made it Reaper. I'm so creative, right? (Sarcastic)**

**Can someone make an image for this fic? Like of Kokoa or something? If you need to know how a character looks or something, just PM me.**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	3. Possible Crush, Aaron?

The class had been...interesting. Kokoa was still a bit wide-eyed. She'd never heard such deep detail before. Or pictures.

Oddest part, the professor. He was a nice guy, but it seemed as though teaching that class for a few years had gotten to him. The guy was _WAY_ pervy.

Kokoa had even thought she felt him touch her butt on her way out. Maybe it was her imagination.

"'Sup, Kokoa." said a farmiliar voice.

Upon hearing it, Kokoa turned and smiled at Aaron. "Nothin'. How have you been? You know that Sunday misses you, right?" she asked.

"Fine. And yeah, she calls all the time. Did you miss me?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Like a cat misses water." Kokoa said. In truth, she had missed him a lot.

Aaron seemed to know this and just smirked, "I know you love me."

Kokoa turned and began to walk away. "Where are you going?!" Aaron asked. "Away." Kokoa said.

She decided to cut him some slack and added, "Love you." Then quickly turned a corner.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude, who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" Harrison asked.

Aaron kept playing with the pencil on his desk, "A friend. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Name?" Harrison asked.

"Kokoa Evans." Aaron replied.

Harrison shifted on his bed, "Well, she's flat."

Aaron allowed the pencil to roll off the desk. "What was that?" he asked, not yet turning. "She's almost as flat as a plank of wood." Harrison said.

At this, Aaron turned and stood. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Harrison's collar, "Don't you ever talk about her chest. You'd have to have looked in order to know such. Don't do it anymore."

"Whoa, easy! Sorry to insult your girlfriend." Harrison said. He made a surprised sound when Aaron pushed him back into the bed.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just a close friend. I've known her since she was a baby." Aaron said. He could remember when his mother had taken him to see the infant Kokoa for the first time.

Harrison seemed relieved, "Good, cause I thought you were some sort of pedophile."

Aaron gave him a look. "She's only two years younger than me." he said. "And?" Harrison asked.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Aaron said.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kokoa took a sip from her coffee. "You sure this is okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's no time that you can't wake up. So we can't get in trouble for it." Nickolai said.

Actually, Nickkolai had woken her up at two in the morning so they could actually spend some time together. Even though she hadn't been too happy about it.

"If we do, I'm blaming you." Kokoa said.

Nickolai shrugged, "It'd be worth it. Anyway, what's being a college student without getting in trouble at least once?"

"How many times have you gotten in trouble?" Kokoa asked, raising and eyebrow. "'Bout eight times last year. This year, twice." Nickolai replied.

He leaned towards Kokoa, "Have you, K?"

Kokoa made a look that said 'are you serious?'. "I've only been here two days. Of course not." she said.

"We'll see about that. Hey, your sister's birthday is coming up soon, right?" Nickolai asked.

"Hm. Well, today's the nineth of April. And Reina's birthday is the sixteenth. Yeah, it is. What about it?" Kokoa asked.

Nickolai leaned back in his chair, "What are you gonna get her?"

"Venus Fly Trap. She always did love plants. Mama said that it came from Grandma Kami." Kokoa said.

"Bet she'll love feeding insects and spiders to that thing." Nickolai said. He felt bad for any little crawler that came in contact with that girl. When she killed them, they seemed to suffer.

Kokoa set down her coffee and put her head on the table. "Damn, I'm tired." she said in a complaining tone.

Nickolai gave a suggestive smirk. "Maybe I could...energize you a bit." he said, running his tongue over his top row of teeth.

"Never gonna happen. I swear, you've been getting pervier ever since you were thirteen." Kokoa said.

A kidish pout covered Nickolai's face, "How long are you gonna make me wait, K?"

Kokoa looked up at him, "Forever. My dad would kill you anyways. I don't think you in a coffin fancies either of us."

"True. Want more coffee?" Nickolai asked. "I want...to go back to bed." Kokoa said tiredly.

Nickolai got up and helped her to her feet. "Alright. I'll take you back to your dorm."

"Don't, I can walk myself." Kokoa said, pushing him away gently. However, after a few steps, she nearly fell. Thankfully, Nickolai knew this would happen and caught her.

"Yeah, you can walk as well as a zombie with one leg." Nickolai said, picking her up bridal style.

Kokoa smacked his chest as hard as she could, "Shuddup. You're lucky I'm tired or I'd kick you to next Tuesday."

Nickolai only continued walking as quietly as possible down the hallway. "Guess I am pretty lucky." he said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Longer chapter. Hope ya'll liked! Wonder if Aaron likes a certain white-haired girl?**

**I NEED REVIEWS! I NEED THEM OR I WILL EXPLODE! That happens to me sometimes. (SilverVOID, DauntlessSoul, and Sinful-Saints)**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	4. The Dress

"Kokoa, hold on for a minute."

Kokoa did her best to hold in a groan as she turned to face the professor. "Yes, Professor Shane?" she said.

The professor had insisted that everyone use his first name, stating that using his last name would just be weird. Thing is, no one knew what it was.  
He was quite young-looking and handsome with his dark brown hair and black eyes.

"You seem tired. Were you up late? If so, I hope you were studying." Shane said.

"No. My friend kept me up." Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say. But when you're tired and just want to rest, things come out.

"_I see_," Shane said, "And just what gender is this friend?"

Kokoa just wanted to leave the freaking room. No doubt this conversation would get perverted fast. "Male." she said.

Shane sat back in his chair, "Ah. I hope you had plenty of fun."

"What do you mean by that, Professor?" Kokoa asked as politely as possible. Inside, she was cursing him for thinking she'd slept with Nickolai. Well, he didn't really know it was Nickolai.

"Exactly what you think." Shane looked at the doorway, "What is a junior doing here? Normally I'd expect one to be off causing trouble."

Kokoa turned a bit to see Aaron. She smiled, "Hi Aaron."

"Hi. Came down to get you. "Aaron said, "Professor Shane, do you need her for something?"

Shane shook his head. "No, go on. Have _fun_."

Kokoa gave him a quick look before leaving with her friend.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The two walked down the almost desolate halls side-by-side.

"So, what did you come to get me for?" Kokoa asked, looking up at Aaron. She still remembered when he was the same height as her. Poor guy thought it'd be that way forever, until he got his growth-spirt of course.

"Well, there's a party I have to go to, and I've convinced some friends to take you shopping. Gonna need a dress." Aaron said.

Kokoa stopped walking, "Why am I going?"

"I just need a friend with me. The party is something my dad put together and I can't deal with him on my own." Aaron said. He then looked at Kokoa with a pitiful expression, "You're gonna come, right?"

A drop of sweat appeared on the side of Kokoa's face. She hated it when he used that look. "Yes." she said exasperatedly.

Aaron dropped the puppy-face and pumped a fist in the air, "Yesss!"

Kokoa sighed. So much for rest.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kokoa came to refer Aaron's two "friends" as One and Two. They both had red hair and green eyes. The only differences was the One's eyes were darker than Two's.  
They had dragged her to some store and now held two dresses in front of her.

"You have to get this one!"

"No, this one!"

Kokoa looked at both dresses, completely appaled. The first was an indigo dress with black lace and a corset. The second was see-through white with long laced sleeves.  
Both would only go a bit past her waist.

"Um, how about this one?" she asked. Kokoa held up a blue sleeveless dress that would surely go a little past her knees. The skirt had a thin see-through black covering that made it seem darker.

Both red-haired women in front of her dropped the dresses they were holding, mouths wide. "It's gorgeous!" they said suddenly. Most likely, the whole store heard them.

"The blue totally matches your eyes!" One said. "Absolutely! You must get it!" Two agreed.

They pulled her straight to the cashier. "That'll be $58.99." the fat woman behind the desk said.

Kokoa's eyes widened. She could NOT pay for that! It surprised her when Two pulled out 60 dollars.

"Aaron gave us two-hundred to pay." One explained, "Lucky us, huh?"

That's right, Aaron was wealthy as result of his family. But he rarely used much money.

Guess this means a lot to him, Kokoa thought as they exited the store.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Summer Vacation is coming up soon. This is my last week of school actually! So I will update more often and do as good as possible! For you guys!**

**I had a doctor's appointment today. Had to get (DUN, DUN, DUN) shots! Also had a physical. My doctor is male. I was very uncomfortable.**

**Anyway, I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Guests can too (If you don't know). If you do, I'll give you a Kokoa Plushie!**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	5. An Angry Sunday?

"Where are you going?" Nickolai asked.

Kokoa kept brushing her hair, "A party with Aaron. His dad is hosting it. I think it's for business or something."

She had no idea that Nickolai had almost crushed the soda can in his hand when she said this. He was truly angered at the thought of Kokoa going anywhere with Aaron. Especially that she seemed to be trying hard to look good.

Nickolai looked at her. She wasn't facing him, too busy trying to tie a dark blue ribbon at the top of a curled pigtail. Kokoa had allowed the back of her hair to stay out.

Her dress fit her perfectly. It showed off her newly developed curves and even helped prove that she was not completely flat-chested.

Nickolai groaned inwardly. What happened to that little girl that had always followed him into trouble and bounce with each step she took? Well, the answer was easy. She grew up. Grew up into an impossibly irresistable young woman.

"Nick? Did you hear me?" Kokoa asked. She was now facing him, hands on her hips and a tilted head.

Heh, funny. She's always done that when she was impatient.

"Nick?" she asked again.

Nickolai snapped into attention, "Huh? You say something, K?"

Kokoa looked at him in a way that said she obviously did. "I asked what you think."

"About what?" Nikolai asked. "How I look." Kokoa replied.

Good enough to eat, Nickolai thought. He decided it was best not to say this. "You look good." he said instead.

Kokoa stood up straight. "Good...thanks." she said.

Nickolai was about to ask why she was suddenly down when Kokoa's cell phone rang. _"How To Save A Life"_ emitted from the cellular gadget.

Kokoa answered it. "Hello? Really? Okay, I'll be down quick. See you in a few." she looked at Nickolai, "I gotta go now. Later."

And she walked out. Nickolai was left, staring at the place where she had stood. "Damn it." he whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kokoa walked out into the parking lot and saw Aaron leaning against his car. She approached him without hesitation.

"C'mon, get in." Aaron said, opening the door to the passenger seat. Kokoa thanked him and got inside the black car.

Soon enough, they were driving towards the mansion that Aaron's dad owned.

"Is Sunday gonna be there?" Kokoa asked, breaking the silence that had been held for a few minutes.

Aaron glanced at her through the corner of his eye, "Of course."

Kokoa couldn't think of anything else to say, and so only silence regained hold on them. About ten minutes later, they arrived at the mansion.

_Now to have fun,_ Kokoa thought sarcastically.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first person Kokoa saw when she and Aaron entered was Kid. To her, the name was pretty unfitting. It may have been years ago, but certainly not now. The man was thirty-five!

Kid stopped talking to some cinder-eyed man when he noticed them. He seemed to excuse himself before walking over to them.

"Aaron, I see you brought Kokoa." Kid said, "Good too. I invited Soul and Maka. I bet they'd like to see you after four days of separation."

As if on cue, a familiar young girl ran up to them. "Kokoa! It's been _SO_ long!" Reina said.

"Four days." Kokoa said, laughing softly. "Oh.." Reina said. She then quickly ran off.

"No running, please!" Kid said, following after her.

Kokoa smiled a bit. She knew that even if Kid got her sister to stop, she wouldn't stop for long.

Aaron tugged her arm a bit, "Let's go over there. I think I see Sunday."

"Alright." Kokoa said, allowing him to tug her to where he had seen his sister.

Turns out Sunday was just leaning against a wall while her mother talked to her. Liz had a serious expression while Sunday appeared to be getting angrier by the second.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kokoa and Aaron asked in unison once they approached.

Sunday didn't give them a single glance as she stormed off. Kokoa swore she could see a red storm around the teenager.

"Aunt Liz?" Aaron said, looking at the brown-haired woman. Liz sighed.

"It'll be explained soon. Don't go near her right now, I wouldn't." she said. Liz then walked away.

Kokoa looked in the direction Sunday had left. What could Liz have said to make her so angry? she wondered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Why do you think Sunday's angry? Yes, Nick does have feelings for K. Don't forget to review!**

**Houseofanubislover89: I hope fitting Kid and Liz in here has made you happy! Though you may not be so happy soon.**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	6. She's Engaged?

Kokoa was still wondering about what had happened twenty minutes later. The thing that snapped her out of her wondering mind as Aaron patting her.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him.

"My dad wants everyone's attention." Aaron said.

They both looked to where Kid was standing on a stage of some sorts. He had a look on his face that told Kokoa he had news. She couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. Perhaps both.

"Please listen, everyone. I'm sure some are wondering what the purpose of this is. Well, it is a celebration. For my daughter's engagement!" Kid said.

People murmured congratulations and some whistled. Kokoa looked to see Aaron's expression. He was shaking his head slightly, seeming sorry for his sister.

This made Kokoa begin to wonder again. _Why was Sunday so angry earlier? Shouldn't she be happy? Was it a simple argument between her and Liz, or something else?_

"But, there is more," Kid said grimly.

Of course.

"There is a reason for the sudden...arrangement. As some of you know, I have been having...promblems, concerning my chest pains and such. As it turns, I have been suffering from cancer the past three years. The doctors say it is a wonder I have survived this long. Sadly, I have three months left until...

Liz and I have both agreed that the money we have must be divided between Aaron and Sunday. However, Aaron has politely declined and Sunday is just shy of eighteen. And so it has been decided to arrange this marriage."

No one spoke. Kokoa now could understand why Sunday was upset. And right now, she felt angry too. How can someone simply marry off someone else? Most likely this was done without Sunday even knowing.

This is horrible, Kokoa thought.

A young man was walking up to stand beside Kid. The cinder-eyed one.

"Sunday, come out now." Kid said over his shoulder. Soon enough, a seemingly reluctant teenager appeared on the other side of Kid. She didn't protest when he took her hand and led it to Jeremy's.

"Now, how about a cheer for this young couple?" Kid asked. Only a slight cheer was given. "Alright then, continue as you wish." the asymmetrical man said. He led Sunday and her fiancée out of sight.

It was a moment or so until everyone went back to their conversations. Kokoa decided to try and engage in one with Aaron, but the look on his face made her change her mind. Neither of the them talked for the rest of the party.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, that sucks." Nickolai said in comment to Kokoa's summary of the previous night.

He didn't like the idea of this either. Sure, he never hang around Sunday much in the past, but he knew her well enough to guess she wasn't happy.

It seemed like Kokoa wasn't very happy about this. Of course she wouldn't be! Sunday was her best female friend!

"I wish I could do something for her. You should have seen her face at the end of the night. I've never seen Sunday so angry...and sad. Very sad. Aaron had almost the same expression." Kokoa said. She placed a hand on her forehead, looking down.

At the mention of this, Nickolai had two thoughts on the matter. One, he felt very bad for Sunday. Two, he would have loved to see that expression worn by Aaron.

But he kept this to himself of course. "I quite honestly don't know how you'd want me to respond." he said.

Kokoa lowered her hand and looked at him. He could see that she was pretty tired. On a Saturday, too. "You probably shouldn't. I didn't even know what to do. Me and Aaron didn't speak the whole car ride. I'm worried about him." she said.

"I don't see why." he accidentally said out loud.

"You don't see why? Aaron and Sunday are really close as siblings." Kokoa said. "Half-siblings. And cousins." Nickolai corrected.

"Right, so if she's upset, he's bound to be. I just hope Aaron doesn't do anything stupid like he usually does when upset. I'll probably be the one to fix whatever mess he makes." Kokoa said.

Nickolai decided to try and distract the white-haired girl. "You, ah, want to get some ice cream? I know that always helps you clear your mind." he suggested.

Kokoa seemed to give this thought, then smiled a bit. "Well, I do like ice cream. Especially when someone else pays for it." she said.

"Alright, I'll pay." Nickolai said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Almost half an hour later, the two sat at a table eating their ice cream.

"Feelin' better?" Nickolai asked.

Kokoa smiled, "Much. Thanks, Nick."

She was indeed feeling better. She loved Rose Petal Ice Cream!

_Hey! Maybe I could cheer up Sunday and Aaron some way,_ Kokoa thought, _But how?_

Kokoa was over her worried state, but now in one of pure determination. She'd make her friends smile. Just like Nickolai had made her. But as of now, she was going to relax.

"Hey, you wanna listen to some music? I have my tablet." Nickolai offered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Kokoa replied.

Nickolai leaned down to get his tablet from his bag. Kokoa didn't even bother in telling him what she'd like to listen to. She knew he knew.

A smile came across her face as she began to hear _"Friends"_ by REBECCA.

"Nick?" Kokoa said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks. You're great." Kokoa said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: If you don't know _"Friends"_ by REBECCA, I suggest looking up: _"Dance In The Vampire Bund Op"_ on YT.**

**Who do you think Kokoa should probably end up with? I'm still deciding myself. ^-^'**

**Review! *Montser Voice* If you don't, I'll find and EAT you! *Normal Voice* Just kidding! Or am I? *Monster Grin***

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	7. Blast From The Past

"_Where_ are we going again?" Aaron asked as Kokoa pulled him down the sidewalk.

"To the park." Kokoa answered, knowing that the park was to Aaron what ice cream was to her.

"And _why_ couldn't we take my car?" Aaron asked. He seemed pretty full of questions since she had first grabbed him back on campus.

"Because walking is better for the body." Kokoa said.

"More like you running while tugging me along like I'm your dog or somethin'." Aaron said.

Normally, Kokoa would have taken this as Aaron's humor, but she knew he was being serious. She only slowed a little though.

They finally came to the gate that was the entrance to the park. "C'mon!" Kokoa said. She quickly ran inside, leaving Aaron with no choice but to follow her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It only took about ten minutes before Aaron began going back to his normal self.

"I'll have to thank Nick." Kokoa said to herself. But it was loud enough to Aaron to catch.

"Thank him for what exactly?" he asked.

Kokoa looked at him with a smile. "Well, earlier he cheered me up. And I got the idea that maybe I could cheer you up. And now, you're fine. Right?" she asked.

Aaron, despite his jealousy that he had not been the one to make Kokoa happy, only smiled warmly. "I guess you do have to thank him. And I have to thank you. I am feeling better, thanks." he said.

"That's great!" Kokoa said, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to say this last night, you looked really beautiful in that dress. Did Mai pick it out, or Anna?" Aaron asked.

Kokoa blushed slightly, "No. I did. You, really thought I looked beautiful?"

Aaron nodded. "Of course. Nickolai probably said so too, didn't he?" he asked.

"Nick? Well, he said I looked good. That's pretty much it." Kokoa replied.

"I see. Well Kokoa, in honesty, I think you're always beautiful." Aaron said.

Kokoa turned her head away. "Stop it. You're making me blush. I don't like blushing." she said.

"I think it's cute." Aaron said, persisting.

Kokoa looked at him, her cheeks puffing out with air. "I'm not-" she stopped. Her heart began to race and anxiety poured into her.

About twenty feet from them was the one man that had caused her to have so many nightmares in past years. Lucus Newfield.

"Umm, I think we should get back to campus. It's getting late." Kokoa said.

Aaron gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? It's only, " he checked his phone, "quarter to three."

"Please," Kokoa said, "please."

There was a desperation in her voice and on her face that made Aaron agree. Even as they walked back towards the university, he wondered what Kokoa had seen that made her so scared. He'd known her for so long and never had seen her that scared.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kokoa woke screaming. The nightmares had returned. And how she loathed them.

"Stop screaming, I'm trying to sleep!" she heard Hannah say from across the room.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay?" Kokoa said. She knew Hannah wouldn't care, though.

Kokoa got up from her bed and slipped on her slides. She checked the clock beside her bed before leaving the dorm. 1:26 A.M.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"K? What are you doing up here?"

Kokoa only knew one person who called her 'K'. "Hi, Nick. Just calming my nerves a bit." she said.

She didn't object when Nickolai came to sit next to her. "Why are you up here?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I've been a bit of an insomniac for a few months." Nickolai replied.

"Really? You never seem tired." Kokoa said.

Nickolai shook his head, "I usually am. Just don't show it."

"Hm, okay." Kokoa said. She returned to looking at the tops of the trees that grew around the university. The roof was a good place to get such a view.

She felt Nickolai looking her over intently. "Something's wrong," he said, "What is it?"

_Should I tell him? What if it ends up bad or something?_ Kokoa wondered. _But then, lying won't work. He can always_ _tell._

"I've got gotten a blast from the past, so to speak." she said.

"What would that 'blast' be? Something bad, I presume." Nickolai figured.

Kokoa nodded. "Remember nine years ago, when we were at the park that one day?" she asked.

"Well, we did usually meet up there. I guess so. What about it?" Nickolai asked.

"After you left, this guy came up and grabbed me. I was almost...raped. But my parents showed up just in time." Kokoa told him. "Today, when I was at the park with Aaron, I saw that same guy."

Nickolai didn't say anything, and Kokoa began to worry that he was going to now reject her or something. But when she looked at him, he appeared almost angry.

"That's _quite_ a blast. Aaron didn't do anything?" Nickolai asked.

"Well, no. I didn't tell him." Kokoa said.

Nickolai let out a big sigh. "Alright. Well, we should get back to our dorms. Come on." he said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Lucus is back! What will Nickolai do now that he knows? Review! I will love anyone who does!**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	8. Kiss

Nickolai had one thought on his mind as he walked down the halls. Find Aaron.

He bumped shoulders with other students. Freshmen or seniors, he didn't care as they gave him glares. Finally he caught sight of the asymmetrical junior.

"Aaron!" Nickolai almost growled as he pushed the other man against the wall.

Aaron gave him a confused look. "What's your deal?!" he asked.

"Yesterday, you were with K." Nickolai said. He didn't like that Aaron slowly smirked.

"I was. What of it?" Aaron asked, crossing his arms and the smirk on his face not failing. It was all Nickolai could do to not rip off the elder's tie and shove it down his throat.

But he instead gave Aaron a serious look. "She got scared and you didn't do anything. Didn't ask what she was scared of, or even look around?" he said presumably.

Aaron dropped his smirk, "No. Figured I shouldn't pry at her. She looked so distressed and desperate. You expect me to add more of that by asking questions? Well, hell to you."

"Maybe you feel that way, but the fact that you didn't do _anything_ is what has me confused here. Not a thing." Nickolai said.

"What should I have done? Hug her and tell her it'd be okay, when I have no idea what she's afriad of?! It could be anything between a drunk clown to Jack the Ripper!" Aaron said.

"Try her almost-rapist!" Nickolai said, louder than he intended. The hallway went silent and he knew everyone was staring at them.

Aaron's expression turned nearly unreadable. Nickolai waited for the other student's reaction to come.

What he didn't expect, was to be knocked onto the floor as Aaron ran down the hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kokoa was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, completely engrossed in a novel. Hannah had announced that she was going shopping with a friend, so she was alone in the dorm.

Therefore, Kokoa had made the decision to stay in her nightclothes and just relax a bit. She wore a pale green tank top and white night shorts. No bra included.

And just as she was getting to the good part in the novel, the door burst open.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Aaron!? What the heck!?" Kokoa said, her cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment of the shriek she had let out earlier.

She let out another as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders. What was wrong with him?

"Tell me everything. What's this about a rapist?" Aaron asked, looking her in the eyes. Orange met blue in an ever serious gaze.

Kokoa swallowed. Had Nickolai told people about what she had told him? No, he wasn't that kind of person. But how else could Aaron have found out? She'd have to figure that out later. It didn't seem like she could lie her way out of this one, either. Aaron was looking at her in a way that told her just that.

So, she told him exactly what she had told Nickolai. No more, no less.

By time she was done, Aaron had let go of her shoulders and sat beside her. "So that's it? This dude who tried to rape you nine years ago, is back." Aaron said.

Kokoa nodded, "Yes. I didn't feel like telling you, or anyone, anything at the time. Sorry."

"No," Aaron said as he pulled her in for an embrace, "You're not. You don't have to be."

Kokoa blushed several shades as she was held close to her friend's chest. She could feel his well-muscled, flat chest under his thin white shirt.

She could even smell the scent of AXE Cool Metal on him. Honestly, she had never found any AXE scent too appealing, but for some reason, it now seemed quite enticing.

Without thinking, she pulled away slightly and pressed her lips to his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Don't get pissed at me yet, people who ship Nikoa! I'm still deciding on who Kokoa will end up with. I just felt like puting a little Kokoron in here.**

**Around the part with the AXE, I randomly started humming _"Poison"_ by Alice Cooper. Weird.**

**Remember to review on what you think! Even if you want to shoot me with a nail gun!**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;**)


	9. Just Wait

The next few minutes were spent kissing passionately. Or making-out as some people called it.

Kokoa didn't know why or how she was doing this, but perhaps it was only her mind that was lost. Her body seemed to know exactly what to do and getting ready for the possible outcome.

Her tongue danced with Aaron's and she could feel his hand move into her shirt and begin fondling her right breast.

"Nngh, Aaron..." Kokoa moaned quietly as he tweaked her nipple, making it harden. Her friend only gave a slight grunt.

Kokoa allowed herself to press closer to him. She then felt a very excited part of Aaron press against her lower stomach. This was enough to get her mind to snap into control once more.

She ceased lip-dancing with Aaron and pulled away to look at him. A string of saliva connected between their tongues.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked. Kokoa could see that he was a bit flushed, no doubt she was too. Probably more than him.

"We can't. Well, maybe you can, but I can't. I'm sorry." Kokoa said.

Aaron didn't get mad or anything, but gave her an understanding smile. "It's okay. Guess this is pre-tty sudden. But it'll just make you love me more." he said, trying to add some humor.

Kokoa laughed and she moved so he could stand. She could see that Aaron's hard-on still existed. It looks like it hurts, she thought. Even though, she was kind of glad that her flat-chested body had caused it.

"So, I guess I'm gonna head out. You know, before anyone suddenly pops in." Aaron said.

"Okay." Kokoa said. But as her friend walked towards the door, she called, "Aaron,"

He looked at her over his shoulder, "Hm?"

"Sorry. For your...problem." Kokoa said, not wanting to directly speak of her friend's arousal.

Aaron looked down at himself and shrugged. "I'll just take a really long, really cold shower. Later." he said as he walked out and closed the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You must really be desperate to go shopping with me." Sunday said.

Kokoa smiled. "Because you're my friend, and you were upset. I know that shopping is your favorite thing next to checkers, odd enough." she said.

Sunday grinned happily, pulling a black and white checker-patterned skirt from the bag in her hand. Man, she did love checkers.

"Hehe, you wanna get something to eat?" Kokoa asked the younger female. Sunday nodded.

"I'm starving!" she said.

The two young women soon found a restaurant within the mall that they could satisfy their appetites. Sunday ate more than Kokoa, as she usually did whenever they went out to eat together. Sometimes Kokoa wondered how the girl retained her slim figure.

Afterwards, they spent another half an hour shopping. Well, fifteen minutes of that was spent getting lost and staring at a map. Which unfortunately was in french, and the two had to slowly work it out. Good thing they paid attention in class.

"Well, that was fun." Kokoa said as the exited.

Sunday nodded, "Especially the getting lost part."

Kokoa gave her a look, but kept walking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She looked absolutely delicious. Perhaps he could have waited longer instead of going at her when she was younger.

Now, she was a sight to truly behold. He looked at her and could see every curve. They weren't outstanding, but weren't angles either. Just right.

And her chest had developed. Not a lot, but just enough that he bet her breasts would fit perfectly in his hands.

Her legs were seemingly endless. And the white denim miniskirt was just helping to show them off.

Oh, he wanted to just grab her now. But it'd have to wait. There were too many people in the area. He had to find a way to get her when she's alone. Of course she never seems to be.

The last time he saw her, she was with a young man. Whom he identified as none other than Death The Kid's son.

Then there was another. He could remember that she had always been around that one. Nickolai Kentwood. She had always followed that boy anywhere, even into trouble.

This could prove to be a problem. Perhaps he could somehow make her not want to be around the two young men. Somehow.

"Just wait, Kokoa. Just wait." Lucus said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I hope y'all liked the little make-out scene. (I'm such a pervert.) I was originally going to have them separate right after Kokoa kissed Aaron, but then me and my friend began thinking...**

**Some shit is gonna go down! Yes, Lucus is officially back! You all must be so happy! *Dodges a bowling ball* Or not. O_O**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	10. Voice In The Background

Nickolai tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting in while he waited. By the second ring, she answered.

"Nick?" he heard Kokoa's voice say.

"Yeah, it's me." Nickolai said in response. He heard what sounded like Kokoa moving something before she spoke again.

"Do you need something?" Kokoa asked.

Nickolai almost shook his head, but then reminded himself that she couldn't see him. "No. I just wanted to ask you something."

More movement. "What is it?" Kokoa asked. Nickolai wondered what she was doing on the other end.

"Well, I'm going out to a bonfire party to hang with some friends tomorrow. Wanted to know if you'd like to come." he said.

"Uh, I don't know. Is it okay to bring random people?" Kokoa asked.

Nickolai smiled a bit, "You're not a 'random person'. You're my friend, therefore you can come. Why would I be asking if you couldn't?"

"I guess that makes sense. When is this again?"

"tomorrow night." Nickolai said.

He was pretty sure that Kokoa was about to give an answer before a voice came in the background. "Move your knee, its in my crotch."

Hey...that was a guy's voice.

Naturally, Nickolai was upset. Perhaps he would have been a bit less if it was that of someone he could recognize. Even..Aaron. But he didn't.

"Did you hear that, Nick? I'm sorry if you did." Kokoa said in apology.

"K, what are you doing right now. As an right this second." Nickolai said.

"Now? Sitting on my bed. Trying not to watch...things. I'm gonna, um, call you back. Okay?" Kokoa said.

Nickolai wasn't happy, but mumbled an okay. He was out the door before he hung up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Woah, ultra short chapter. Don't worry, I'll start on the next on as soon as this one's up.**

**I haven't updated in...uhhh...let me think! Ummmm...five days! Nailed it! But I'm a bad author! Bad, bad Takashimo!**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	11. One Snort For A Kiss

Kokoa had decided to simply leave the dorm after about five minutes more, making a total of ten, of watching Hannah and some random guy making-out.

She hoisted herself up on the rail of nearby stairs and simply sat there with a book in her hands. Sadly, she had lost the novel she had been reading the day Aaron made a surprise visit.

Something was moving in her field of vision, so Kokoa naturally looked up. It was Nickolai, and he looked mad for some reason.

"Wonder what's wrong." Kokoa said as she got off the rail and walked to meet him.

The moment she came to stand in his way, Kokoa nearly jumped back when she felt the odd energy around her friend. Most of it was corncern, confusion, and anger. There was something else that she couldn't quite read.

"Who were you with in your dorm?" Nickolai asked.

Kokoa became a bit beclouded by the question. "Hannah's in there with some guy. I left though." she said. Then witnessed Nickolai visibly calm, most of the confusing energy leaving. But that one thing still remained weakly. Oh, what was it?

"Oh, uh, sorry. Guess I just assumed you were..." Nickolai trailed off, face red with embarrassment. Suddenly Kokoa knew the the unrecognized part of Nickolai's energy was.

She just had to ask, "Were you jealous about something?"

"What? Why would you ask something like- Oh the hell with it. Yeah, I was. Even without any proof that something was going on." Nickolai said, sighing.

Kokoa smiled a bit, "It's all right. But why were you anyway?"

Nickolai rubbed the back of his neck, "I heard that dude in the background. Damn, I'm stupid."

"No you're not. If you were really stupid, you wouldn't have made it to the eighth grade. Much less college." Kokoa said.

"Gee, thanks." Nickolai said. Thank goodness that whole thing was over.

Kokoa held her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels, "I never got to answer. Yes."

"What?" Nickolai asked.

"You asked if I wanted to go to that bonfire with you. Yes. As long as it isn't an engagement celebration." Kokoa said.

Nickolai stared at her with a raised eyebrow before starting to laugh. "No, it's not." he said.

After a moment, Kokoa laughed. She couldn't help it. Whenever the guy laughed, she just had to too.

Another thing was, Kokoa rarely laughed so heartily. Only around her family, and Nickolai. For some reason she never felt comfortable doing it around anyone outside that little bubble. Instead she'd cover her mouth and try to hold it in.

No one was in the hallway except for her and Nickolai, so it was okay. Until she snorted of course.

Immediately, Kokoa silenced herself.

"What was that?" Nickolai asked.

"N-nothing." Kokoa said. How could she have forgotten that? She had always snorted when laughing, but managed to conceal it for quite a bit. And now, Kokoa had allowed one to slip out.

Nickolai gave her a look, "Be honest, come on."

"Itwasnothing." Kokoa said quickly.

Saying it quickly only earned a hand under her chin, lifting her face. A slight blush came across her face.

"Tell me the truth. You know you can't lie to me." Nickolai said. He gave her a toothless smile that appeared unusually sensual.

"Okay, okay. I snorted. Now let go of my face!" Kokoa said. She wanted to look away from those damned auburn eyes.

Nickolai dropped his hand as requested. "Why you acting so shy about it?" he asked.

"Becuase! It was a snort! Completely disgusting." Kokoa said, folding her arms and looking down.

"I don't think it is. At least not coming from you." Nickolai said.

Kokoa looked up at him, "Then what_ do_ you think?"

The smile returned to Nickolai's face. "I think it's cute. Just like that blush."

Kokoa instantly remembered that Aaron had said the same thing. Oh God, two men that were both quite close to her thought she was cute. The blush on her face became two shades darker.

"Absolutely adorable." Nickolai said, noticing the change.

"I'm not adorable." Kokoa said, but her ever darkening blush persisted.

Nickolai lifted her face again. But what she didn't expect was her lips to meet his. Her eyes widened, and Nickolai's remained open too. He seemed to be watching her reaction. Slowly, Kokoa's eyelids fell.

After a moment, their lips separated. "You are." Nickolai said. He then turned and walked off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: There's your mother-fucking Nikoa. Happy?! Jk, I love all of you.**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	12. Red-Winged Blackbird

**Disclaimer: Me no own SE. If I did, Soul would be a death scythe. (I totally forgot to do disclaimers 'til now) XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm going to die in an awesome way. When I die, I will be shot out of a canon, into a tornado, while a hot nurse sets off fireworks."

The bonfire had so far been great. Now with some people drunk, pretty stupid and random things were being said and done.

Kokoa raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to die that way?" she asked.

The blonde that she had been introduced to as Joel smiled. "Because it's an awesome way to die! Hey, Nickolai, how are you gonna die?" he questioned.

Kokoa looked at her friend as he thought for a moment, "I'm probably gonna get shot. How about you, K?"

"I don't know. Compared to what I've heard so far, be shot like you. Fast and painless." Kokoa said.

The conversation went on. Moving off track and into new territory a few times. Throughout the whole thing, Kokoa had only drank soda, which was a good choice. Proven when one of the drunken guys tried to jump over the fire.

"Hey, K, come with me." Kokoa heard Nickolai say. She got up and followed him without a second thought. She had stopped thinking about following him years ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kokoa found that they had walked quite far from the bonfire. Well, now it seemed as though it were light emitting from a weak flashlight.

"This should be good enough." Nickolai suddenly said, making Kokoa jump. He hadn't spoken the whole time they walked.

"Good enough for what?" Kokoa asked.

Nickolai turned and smiled at her. "A good enough distance from the others. So I can give you your gift." he said.

"What? Why?" Kokoa asked.

"Because, I missed your birthday. Finally got it two days ago." Nickolai said. He reached into his pocket and took out a little black box. "Here." he said, handing it to her.

Kokoa slowly took the little box in her hands. For a moment, she just stared at it. She then opened it and gasped.

Inside was a necklace with a charm that very closely resembled a red-winged blackbird with a gold feather in its beak.

"Well, what do you think?" Nickolai asked.

Kokoa took the necklace out of the box and held it as though it were the Hope Diamond. "It's beautiful, Nick. Thank you." she said.

Nickolai smiled even more, obviously proud of the gift. "There were a lot of necklaces. But I kept looking until I found that one." he told her.

"What made you pick this one?" Kokoa asked, looking up at him.

"It just seemed...special. Yeah, I guess that's the word. And it reminded me of you." Nickolai said.

"How's that?" Kokoa asked.

"First off, you love blackbirds. Second, it's unique. Nothing like any other piece of jewelry I've seen. A real attention grabber, but you have to look closely to see its real beauty." Nickolai said, "The heart of it."

Kokoa smiled down at the necklace and put it back in its box for safety. "I'm not sure how to respond to that." she said.

A hand cupped her chin and lifted her face. Again.

"How 'bout this?" Nickolai said, looking her in the eyes before kissing her.

Heat flooded Kokoa's cheeks. This was now the second time Nickolai had done this.

When they separated, Kokoa saw that Nickolai was blushing too.

"K, listen, I think I should tell you this now. While its a good time." Nickolai said.

"What?" Kokoa asked.

"I like you. A lot. And I have for a while now. Actually since high school." Nickolai admitted.

Kokoa felt as though her heart stopped and she was legally dead for a moment. Was he actually saying..? By the expression on his face, yes.

No one except her family had told her this. And she did like him back. But yet, wasn't sure. How to react?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nickolai waited for Kokoa's response. Her eyes had gone wide and her blush had gone about ten shades darker in a matter of seconds.

This is it, Nickolai thought, she'll never be able to be near me again. At least she knows now.

"N-Nick, I'm not r-really sure, no! I-I mean like, I do-don't know how I feel a-about that." Kokoa stuttered.

"It's fine. If you don't feel the same way, or want to be around me anymore, I'm-"

Kokoa shook her head, "No! I'm not going to avoid you just because you...feel for me. That wouldn't be very fair. I just...don't know. I'm really mixed up."

Nickolai cocked his head a bit. "Mixed up? How?" he asked.

"Well. I do like you. But I'm not sure if it's exactly the same as you. Like, I want to feel the same. But something's stopping me." Kokoa said.

What did that mean? Something's stopping her. But what?

"Okay. Let's go back then." Nickolai said. He started walking, knowing that she'd trail after.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hmmm, what could this "something" be? You will find out in the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, I've finally decided who Kokoa will end up with! It's (secret)! I'm so evil.**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	13. PLEASE READ

**A/N: Yeah, this fic is on hiatus. Don't kill me yet! I'm just suffering from Writer's Block is all. Don't worry, I will NOT abandon another fic! This will be continued ASAP, once I feel up to it again. I promise.**

**Also, does anyone have a good song to go with this fanfiction? I've been looking, but can't find one. T^T**

**I'm currently working on "A Hunter's Pup", which is a L4D fic. So I'm putting some time into that. Which subtracts time for this.**

**Another reason is the fact that I had the next two chapters for "The Soul That Moves On" ready to be added yesterday. But then my brother found our house's power switch, resulting in the chapters being killed. Pretty mad about that.**

**Anyway, this WILL be continued until the end. So don't fret, my pretties.**


End file.
